The present invention relates to the management of optical fiber connections and in particular concerns optical fiber organizers including fiber trays.
An optical fiber organizer typically comprises optical fiber storage trays. The trays include various cable and fiber guides, and various guide walls and retaining tabs are provided for guiding incoming and outgoing fibers and cables to and from an organizer assembly. The trays are mounted on the support side by side in a one dimensional array in pivotal mounts. A cable with an optical fiber is fixed to the support and the fiber is guided to the respective tray. The tray includes a fixing arrangement for fixing optical fiber splices.